Rose Petals and Thorn Bushes
by StEpPiNg StOnEs
Summary: Asa is a sort of teenage rebel who has gone through much more than you'd suspect, and due to that, she's on the run. Also, as a child, she made a lifechanging promise which she's just now remembering. But that doesn't change her behavior.maybe someONE can
1. Chapter One

**a/n okay, so, I'm re-making my Alice 19th story because honestly the other one just STUNK. I don't know how people could stand READING THAT JUNK! So, here's my remake :D Hope you like**

**_Rose Petals and Thorn Bushes_**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter One-Running**

She ran and ran and ran. Ran faster than ever before. So fast her legs were becoming jelly, and could no longer hold up her body weight. Her body was sore from running all the time. She always ran to far-ish places, non stop. But this, this was the farthest ever. She had left her small town in Japan, and was running into a big one. Of course, she had rested a few times, but never for long, for fear that they'd catch up.

Her bag slung over her shoulder made her back ache and body shake. Her vision was becoming fogged, as if she were opening her eyes under water without goggles. She blinked a few times, and then brushed her wild dirty blonde hair from her eyes.

Her breathing was starting to come out in halting gasps, and her throat was cool-so cool she felt like it was an open window on a winter night. But she wouldn't stop running. She needed to find that address, the address pushed far into the back of her mind. She had never really seen her 'aunt'. Only a few times when she was younger, right after she moved to Japan. Her mother had been close friend with this woman before she disappeared, and had spoken of her often. 'Maki was always so wonderful. 'We were the best of friend all growing up-until we separated for college! That's when I met your father...' 'Asa, call her Aunt Maki'

She had seen so many pictures of her 'aunt', and had heard of her so often, had had her described to her so much, that you'd have thought she could remember what the woman looked like. But, no...no she had no idea what she looked like. The picture her mother had given to her had gotten stolen by her first Foster family's son. He tore it up, and ever since then, she, Asa, had forgotten what Maki looked like.

Asa felt faint. Her head was dizzy and her vision blurred. She shook her head against the wind, and tried to keep her fast pace, but she stopped. and collapsed on the ground, her legs bent, sticking out to her side, as she bent over, eyes squeezed tight, gasping for breath. Her heart must have raced a thousand light-years it was hitting her chest so hard, so quickly.

"Must-find-Aunt...Maki..." she spoke in a breathy voice between intervals. She held out her arm to touch the sidewalk for pushing herself up, but her arm-her whole _body_ actually-was shaking so violently it would just be safer to sit there and rest, relax.

But relaxing would be impossible. The fear that they would find her kept rushing back to her, and their loud, threatening voices rang in her ears.

"No...stop it!" Asa whispered a little too loudly. She slapped her hands against her ears, but their shouts just kept coming back. "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" she shrieked, earning her many stared. But she didn't pay heed to them (not that she knew, her eyes were closed and she was looking at the ground)

A hand, gentle yet strong touched her shoulder, causing her shaking to stop, yet she gave a startled jump and whirled her head around. Asa was face to face with a guy she could not recognize. He had brown hair which fell in one brown eye partially, and he was tall-Asa could tell even though he was crouched down on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked curiously, staring at the girl scrutinizing, as if _he_ recognized _her_.

Asa hesitantly nodded her head, holding the eye contact. She slowly brought herself to her feet, and the boy too stood. Yes, he was tall. A great deal taller than Asa. He had to be at least 17. Yes...17. He _looked_ two years older than her...

"Well...I guess I'll be going now!" Asa said, smiling cheerfully up at him, hoisting her small bag up, and then turning her body. Her eyes darted around, and she began to mutter, trying to remember what the place looked like. "Gotta find Aunt Maki's house...Aunt Maki...AUNT _Maki_..."

Asa turned back towards where to boy was, and found he was still there, looking at her through inquiring eyes. She averted his gaze, feeling uncomfortable. She didn't know this guy, and wished he would STOP STARING AT HER!

She looked back.

Yup

St_ill_ staring.

"Can I help you?" Asa asked as politely as she could.

"I couldn't help but notice that you said 'Aunt Maki'. I myself have an Aunt Maki, and was wondering if I could possibly help you find her whereabouts?" Asa stared at the stranger blankly for a moment and then shrugged. What harm could it do?

"Alright. So long as we don't run. I just caught my breath from the journey over..."

He nodded, and then started of, Asa hot at his heels

**a/n okay so...short first chapter, maybe but...still! it's there. I hope you enjoyed! tell me what ya think, kayz?**


	2. Chapter Two

**/an okay so...boo! No one reviewed! But...whatever! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like! **

**_Rose Petals and Thorn Bushes_**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter Two-Sweet Cakes and Memories**

Asa fell a few steps behind the guy during their six minute walk because she had become dizzy and needed to slow down. He stopped in front of a building, his hand hesitantly held out in front of him, reaching for the handle. He glanced over at Asa.

Asa pulled her hand away from her head and looked up from the ground, feeling his gaze on her. "Go ahead. I'll be right there." She put her hand back on her head and collapsed against the wall. The feeling moving all around her head was overwhelming

The stranger pulled the door open and stepped inside. Asa mustered up all of her strength to get off of the wall and hobbled towards the entrance, wobbly because of her vision obscured by the dizziness inside her head.

She pulled the glass door open, the bells jingling merrily from atop it, and peeked her head around the corner before stepping in.

It was a cozy little place that smelt strongly of coffee and cakes. There was a small crowd of people all chattering quietly amongst themselves. Asa saw a couple of girls huddles close to each other, glancing over at the spot her companion and a new blonde stranger were, and then began to giggle in annoying, high pitched ways.

Asa stood uncomfortably by the entrance, watching the two boys.

The brown haired of the two started to slip off. "Aunt Maki? Uncle Yuki?" he called out and was soon gone, out of sight.

The other started towards Asa. "May I help you" He asked, loosely taking hold of her hand in between his. He stared her straight in the eye, his glistening as a small, almost non existent smile showed on his lips.

Asa pulled her hand from his grasp with surprising difficulty-he didn't seem to want to let go. "Yes. Don't try flirting with me. _Ever again._" Though she hoped she never had to see him again. She hated when people flirted on the first meeting. Did they really feel that confident that the girl would like him? Anyone can string sweet words together. Making any words sound heart-pounding takes practice. Which means, the guy flirts a lot...and Asa didn't like _that _either.

"Whatever you say, sweets." He winked at her and walked away. Asa half-snarled at him, disgusted, and then turned her attention to the dusty looking wood floors, where she dug her toe.

_Disregarding the blonde pervert who obviously works here, I like this place. _Asa decided. She looked up from the floor and checked the place out again. It had a very comforting feel and smelt like an old country kitchen-which was a good thing.

"Asa?"

The voice pulled the 15-year-old girl out of her thoughts and back to the real world that surrounded and smothered her. The familiar and the new stranger were both back, and in between them was a young woman with short, wavy light brown hair, who was smiling brightly. Probably at Asa, though she could just be smiling at the world...

Asa stared at her, completely dazed, as memories flooded into her mind. Of her 'aunt', of this shop. Only it hadn't been a shop, but a house, a home, with a cozy fireplace and worn down furniture that was more comfortable and soft than a cloud appeared. Easier to sleep on than one of those non-spring mattresses...

Asa had played with the little boy next down. The two had been found continuously running through the living/dining room, playing tag. Sometimes even extreme catch.

What had happened to that boy anyway? She wondered.

"Asa?"

Again, the voice brought her to the real world. She blinked a couple of times, the corners of her lips tugging into a smile.

"Aunt Maki?" she asked cautiously

The woman nodded, and then pulled the younger female into a life-threatening embrace. Asa's arms snapped to her sides, and she struggled to pat Maki's back with her fingers-because that was all she could move from her shoulders down.

"I heard about your parents' disappearance," she said in a low voice after pulling away, giving Asa a tight squeeze at her elbows. The dirty blonde haired girl's face feel as she one again found herself buried in memories. She remembered all too well the day her parents never came home. She remembered the raw fear in her gut. She had no way to know whether they died or what.

And her first few Foster families. One had been particularly abusive; he slapped her repeatedly the first night she had woken him up with her sobs. The second night she did that he tried to stifle the cries and had nearly suffocated her doing so. She had promptly run away after that.

Asa let out a shudder. She could still feel the man's hot breath on her face from when he was yelling, and smell the alcohol he constantly drank, stinging in her nose as she breathed in the scent.

"Asa dear? Are you alright?"

Asa slipped a fake smile on her lips. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. Good." She squeezed Asa's elbow again, although less tightly than before. "Kyo, get her some food and drink. She looks about ready to faint! Some sweet cakes will probably get her strength right back up." Maki addressed the tall 17-year old stranger Asa had first met. He nodded and led the girl to the counter. The new blonde stranger followed quickly after them.

"Frey, go serve the customers. There are some new ones over in the back corner," Kyo commanded.

"I can handle Asa. I'm sure she needs a **man's** comforting words." He gently smiled at her, rubbing her arm.

Asa stared at him blankly for a moment or two. "I'm sorry. Didn't I tell you to **_NOT_** try flirting with me? I really hope my words didn't get confused..." She felt badly about how her voice sounded. It made her sound like a jerk (which, actually, she could be). But who _was_ this guy to walk up to her and start hitting on her? It was **disgusting!**

Frey frowned and, after a moment's pause, went back to taking orders from the customers, and, if they were girls around the appropriate age, flirted with them.

Kyo got two sweet cakes from behind the counter and put them on very nice, China dishes. Then, in matching tea mugs, got them some Jasmine tea. He slipped into the seat beside her. The two said very little to each other. There was nothing to say. Neither had learned anything about the other and their interests, so there was nothing to strike up a conversation with. And, both being shy around strangers (though Kyo was **ALWAYS** shy really), neither had the guts to start talking to find out about interests. Asa sipped at her tea the whole time and, when she finished it, asked for more.

Kyo set her shining white tea cup back down just as Asa finally took her first bite of sweet cake. She smiled, pulling the fork out between her lips. "Mmm! This is really good! My compliments to the chef!" she exclaimed, and happily took another bite.

"That'd be Kyo here!" Maki appeared out of nowhere and ruffled her nephew's hair. The teen blushed and promptly stared down at his plate as he moved the crumbs of his remaining sweet cake around on his plate. Asa laughed lightly and took another sip of tea.

"Well it's really good. Nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Really? Humph... Alice said that, too. I never really thought I was or anything..." Kyo's voice trailed of. He finally looked up, but he was dazed for a minute. He shook it off, and went back to eating.

Moments of silence passed. Frey came and went, and Maki was busily working around. A man who looked somewhat like Kyo came from behind the curtain, gave Kyo and Asa a funny look, and then wandered over to the young woman behind the counter. He whispered something in her ear as he tied his apron. Asa, without much trying, made it out. It wasn't that he was loud it was just she had really good hearing.

"First the brunette, then the blonde, now this girl? He really is a ladies man..."

Asa was startled at first when she heard this, since Kyo didn't look like one of Frey's types but, who was she to judge at such an early stage? Despite this, she snickered silently to herself and listened to Maki's response.

She also laughed.

"No. no, Yuki. This is Kaori's daughter. Remember, I told you about my best friend. Kyo just found her collapsed on the sidewalk and brought her here. Maybe he recognized her from the photos or whatever, I'm not sure. He didn't tell me too much about it. Just that he found her brought her back here."

Maki didn't do much to keep her voice low. She spoke just below her normal level.

The other behind the counter, Yuki, nodded and wiped his hands on a cloth before setting to work.

"So. Maki is your aunt?" Asa asked, wiping the corners of her mouth with the shoulders of her shirt.

Kyo shook his head. "Only by marriage. Yuki is my biological uncle."

Asa nodded and said no more. Polishing off the little remains of her tea, she let a yawn escape her mouth, and then smiled brightly. She was already in a better mood, and the memories of her last Foster home which she just escaped were fading. Faster than they usually did. Some of them actually never left. Especially the bad ones.

Now not all of them were bad. Some of them were great. But, she had managed to find a way to be annoyed with them, even the one couple that treated her like their own child. She had picked at their tiny, almost non-existent quirks a little too much, and started to find them intolerable, and had, as always, ran until she was in the orphanage until a new family was found. It was a vicious circle.

Asa was starting to suspect that it was just that she hated to stay in one place for too long; she was really hoping that it wasn't she just found it fun to bring out the worst in people, and she suspected highly that that wasn't it. And yet...

"So you're Asa Richards?" Kyo asked.

Asa's head perked up. She stared at the boy next to her, and read off of his face that the straight forward-ness of the question made it difficult for him to ask her, a stranger,

"Yup. The one and only...I hope." She grinned again and tucked her loose hair behind her ear. "_Did _you recognize me from pictures? Why are there even pictures of me here...I haven't seen or heard from Aunt Maki in...**years.**"

"Actually, yes."

Again Asa found her self surprised. "Really? How old was I in those pictures?"

Kyo shrugged. "Eight, maybe a little younger, maybe a little older."

Asa's jaw dropped. "You recognized me from pictures THAT OLD?"

Kyo squirmed uncomfortably. "Yes."

Asa laughed out loud. "Wow. You're good at that. Very intuitive I guess..."

And then they were quiet again. But now it wasn't an awkward silence, but a companionable one.

**X**

**X**

**a/n not actually fond of that ending but...whatever. Hope you liked. If you found Kyo or Frey or anyone ooc, please tell me and how you found them so. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter Three

**a/n okay so...I noticed no one is reviewing. that's alright, I guess. disappointing though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you to anyone who reads it :) **

**_Rose Petals and Thorn Bushes_ **

**X **

**X **

**Chapter Three-New Home **

"...so you're asking if you can live here?" Maki asked slowly, sounding and looking a little overwhelmed. She untied her apron from around her waist, the shop closing for the night.

"But only for a little bit! I have some money saved up, I just need a little bit more and I'll be able to rent a place of my own or something. I just need a place to stay until I can buy my own place." Asa answered hurriedly, afraid that if she didn't get her explanation out there quickly, her 'aunt; would explode and so, say no.

Maki sighed. "I'll see what I can do, Asa. Just let me speak with Yuki..."

"Okay! Thank you Aunt Maki!" Asa pecked the older woman on the cheek and then rushed off, knowing that that was the best answer she could hope for at the moment.

Kyo was sweeping the floor, careful to push everything into a pile, making it easier to sweep into the dustpan later. He glanced up, and half-smiled at Asa, who stood, watching him. She held her hands behind her back, her head cocked ever-so slightly to the side. "You know, it would be easier if you held the broom like this. Here-let me show you." Kyo gently pushed the broom handle towards he girl. She took it and repositioned it, then began sweeping. She held it straighter than Kyo had, although still tilted so it could grab things that were farther away with its bristles.

"There you go." She handed the broom back over to the tall boy, and then took a seat on the window sill.

Kyo hesitated before he continued sweeping. Asa smiled, watching him. Why, she had not the slightest idea.

"Asa! Come here for a moment!"

Asa made her way back to the counter where Maki and Yuki, whom she learned was Maki's husband, stood. They both smiled uneasily, and Asa felt her heart sinking. They were going to say no. She'd have to go...back. Where else would she go? There was no way she could live in a hotel, they were too expensive, and would suck all the money she earned in whatever job she had right from the palm of her hand.

But would they take her back...?

They had hated her almost as much as she had them.

And she had run away.

There was no way they'd take her back in.

Was there?

No.

"Asa, honey," Maki sounded concerned. Asa snapped to attention, her eyes darting back and forth between the married couple. She didn't see the nod the woman gave, or the brightening smile of the husband (no matter how fake it seemed). She just kept looking back and forth, her stomach in knots, awaiting the bad news.

"You can stay here-until you find a place of your own," Yuki said, the irritation in his voice almost non-existent. Asa grinned sheepishly, knowing he was irritated because of her and her not hearing the answer.

"Kyo and Frey will just have to share a room," Maki added, a worried expression coming over her face.

"Oh thank you!" Asa hugged them both, easily becoming comfortable around all of them. Maki hugged back like the two were actually related. Yuki however was a little uncomfortable as he pat her back, though he said nothing because of his wife's connection with the girl. He then disappeared behind the curtain, ending the hug, and Asa's eyes flickered from side to side.

"Why is having Kyo and Frey share a room such a bad thing?" she whispered

That dreaded expression came over the young woman's face again. "Well..." she began, "the two don't really...get along. And, the other day well...something happened between the two. Well, Kyo was in the shower, and Frey was trying to get in and, well, Frey got in when Kyo came out to shout at him and well...to make a long, rather disturbing story short, they kissed."

"They're gay!" she exclaimed, and immediately afterwards found a hand clasped to her mouth.

"Shah!" Maki looked around cautiously, and found Kyo staring at them, blushing. Maki laughed. "No, no dear! We aren't talking about you1 Lighten up!" Kyo went back to sweeping, and Maki turned her attention back to her 'niece'.

"See? This is why we have to keep our talking hush-hush, understand?"

Asa nodded.

"Good. Now no, they are not gay. You've surely seen how Frey flirts, right? Maybe even first hand? He tends to flirt with the pretty girls, so I don't know why he wouldn't flirt with you, honey. But in any case, no. They are straight. It was an accident. But well...since then, things seem to be worse with them. Kyo thinks Frey goofs off too much, and...well anyway. I guess they'll survive, right." She stood straight again and smiled.

"Okay so, I'll show you to your room. Um...it has some of Kyo's stuff in it so..." she trailed off. "Anyway! Come along!"

Aunt Maki showed Asa the room, and soon after, Kyo started moving his things over to Frey's room. Asa helped by carrying things other than clothes, which, there really weren't too many of. She gently placed them on the floor of the room next door.

"Sorry, Kyo. I didn't know that you'd have to live with Frey if I moved in..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm more worried about you really. Living with Frey and being female is...not safe." He picked another stack of clothing out of his drawer, and stuck it in a bag. Asa followed as they walked back to Frey's room, and dropped the items down. It was the last of them.

"I think I can handle it, but thanks." She laughed, and then an uncomfortable silence followed. Since they just met each other, this was expected, even though they were already friends. Sort of...There was still a **lot **to learn about each other, like, their pasts, and why Asa's mind always wandered and, when they first met, why she was yelling 'STOP IT!' But, given time, they could figure these things out.

Asa checked her watch. "Okay so...I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning!" She smiled at him and waved as he took a seat on the sofa positioned under the window of Frey's bedroom. Apparently, that was where he was sleeping. She walked backwards until out of the doorway, then hopped around and headed back to her room, laying down on the bed that fresh sheets had just been put on. Of course she felt guilty. She just stripped the poor guy of his bedroom. And now he had to live with...Frey.

"'Night sweets," a voice said, followed by a kissing noise. Asa looked up and rolled her eyes

_Well speak of the devil,_ she thought as she stood up, walking to the door. She smiled in mock sweetness, gave a short wave, and then shut the door in the blonde's face. Then, walking back to the bed, she changed into the pajamas Maki gave to her (because, she didn't even think of packing any when she ran away), and slipped under the sheets, smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

The next day, she didn't go to school. Couldn't, actually. She wasn't registered or anything. Yuki called them up though, and made an appointment for her to go check the place out in two days. But, until then, she helped out around the shop, and looked for local jobs in the paper, that would make it easier for her to rent an apartment for herself.

But, the day eventually came for her to go check out Myōdō High. She dressed in clothes abnormally nice for her, that Maki had gone out and bought for her the day before, and then set off down the street to tour the school that she'd be going to in a matter of days. She gulped, a little nervous about the sort of people she'd meet there. She'd had some bad experiences at school ever since she stared Junior High. Her stubborn and, _somewhat_ sarcastic attitude got her in trouble with teachers a lot of the times, and had gotten her into a great many fights (which she usually won, but never started, or even TRIED to win, it was just her opponents were never as tough as they acted or appeared) and that got her into even MORE trouble with teachers.

And she really didn't want trouble in a new school.

But, disregarding this, she continued on her way, following the instructions Yuki had written out for her.

**a/n maybe the next chapter will write about the tour, maybe not. we'll just see. I hope you liked the chapter, and it would be much appreciated if you reviewed telling me your opinions. PLEASE! I can take flames, anything. I just want feedback here. so...anyway, toodles! **


	4. Chapter Four

**a/n okay so...it's been a LITTLE while. okay so really, it's been a LONG while. but here's the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy**

**_Rose Petals and Thorn Bushes_**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter Four-Tour**

Asa felt a little out of place as she walked into the building, wearing every day clothes, even if they were a bit...nice for Asa's taste. She fidgeted inside her shirt as she walked up to the front desk, smiling awkwardly at the woman sitting there, who was paying no attention to anything that living or breathing in the room. However, she seemed to be doing everything else she could _possibly_ be doing all at once. She was on the phone, listening to computer, doing research on a computer, reading, _and_ having breakfast, all at once.

"Umm...excuse me?" Asa said, quite loudly. Right before the woman looked over at her, Asa pulled at the skirt she was wearing, hoping to make it longer. No such luck.

"Yes?"

"I was supposed to tour the school today. My name is Asa, Asa Richards."

"Hold on a minute," the secretary said and spun around in her chair to face the computer again. Wither fingers fast as lightning she typed in Asa's name into a search bar of some sort and then waited as the next page loaded. One hand held her head set close to her ear so that she could what the person on the other line was saying; every few seconds, she nodded her head while speaking.

"Yes, yes. I get that, sir, but that still doesn't explain--ugh, hold on a minute. There's someone on the other line." Quickly the young woman stuffed the remnants of a donut into her mouth and licked her fingers before switching to the other line. "Hello?"

Something on the computer's task bar blinked; the secretary spun around and looked at it, and then ushered Asa over to her side. Pointing at the screen with one, long, manicured finger, the woman said, "Yes, I'll fax it over right away. Thank you...Bye!"

She turned to Asa and smiled. "Okay, you're going to need a pass so...show this to anyone who asks who you are, and tell them that I, Ms. Yoshimura, have checked you over, you're safe, and that you've gotten my permission. I know that isn't all true but I really have no time to do that and, well...you seem like a good kid." The woman pushed back her dark hair and smiled at Asa as she handed her the visitors pass, her name written on it and the period of time that she'd be here.

Asa managed to force a smile on her face, say thanks, and then walk off.

_Yeah, I wish..._Asa sadly thought as she stared at her visitor's pass. Her name was written in a neat scrawl on the line. 'Richards' had been incorrectly spelled, but Asa wasn't in the least surprised. If Japanese people had trouble pronouncing it, they'd have trouble spelling it as well.

Asa brushed her golden bangs away from her green eyes. Turning down a hallway, she sighed. Sometimes she thought she was a good girl, but she really had her doubts. If she was so good, then why did people treat her so horribly so often? And that just made her worse, it seemed. She was a rebel.

"I try," she whispered.

"Hey look! A foreigner!" Some boy Asa passed in the hallway exclaimed.

Asa's jaw tightened as she stared at him, green eyes narrowed dangerous looking. "I am _not_ foreign!" she snapped. "I'm half Japanese!"

The boy slowly backed away and then darted off; Asa took a deep breath and heaved another sigh. Okay, so she didn't exactly try hard. But it was so difficult, when so many things steamed her! She took another turn and spotted a door left ajar; curiosity taking the better of her, she peered inside. A class was in session

Inside there was a young man, presumably the teacher, looking rather overwhelmed. He was leaning back against his desk and his arms were crossed over his chest. He appeared to be listening to a student of his speaking. Asa listening, too, but it sounded too much like the guy had a bunch of marbles in his mouth. It was only when Asa strained her ears that she could make out a few of the words. There were all basically English, though they sounded more like gibberish to Asa.

Her green eyes clouding over, Asa stared into the classroom. An English class. Subconsciously, she lifted her hand and rapped her knuckles on the door; the teacher's head snapped towards the door, and relief wafted over his face for the disruption. The boy speaking stopped abruptly and his eyes turned towards Asa, who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" Asa asked weakly.

The teacher nodded his head enthusiastically. "Of course! _Please, _come along inside!" the man spoke English well and seemed enthusiastically, but that didn't speed Asa up. She was very hesitant, stepping into a classroom and disturbing the lesson. But the teacher didn't seem to mind, considering he was beckoning Asa towards him.

He spotted the white visitor's pass she clutched in her hands and cocked an eyebrow, lazily pointing a single finger towards it. Asa followed his finger and stared down at the pass. She blinked a couple times before she remembered what the secretary said and her head shot up.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My names Asa Richards. I'm supposed to join this school in a couple days, so my..." Asa hesitated before saying, "uncle arranged it so that I could have a tour of the place first."

"I see. Hm...you speak English wonderfully, Miss Asa. Tell me, are you American?" the man switched back into Japanese, so Asa replied in the same language.

"Oh! Only half. I lived in America for half my life, though, so it was my first language. The only reason I can speak any Japanese at all is because my mom taught it to me over the years!" Asa paused, her eyes rolling upwards as she thought a bit. "I moved here to Japan when I was...seven, I think..." Asa stated thoughtfully, though she didn't say _why_ she moved. That was something she didn't like to talk about. Another thing she didn't like the talk about was what happened almost a year after she moved to Japan.

"I should have known. You don't look very Japanese." The teacher laughed lightly, not seeming to mind that Asa had just yammered on about her history in front of his class. Asa did though. She could feel the backs of her ears reddening at the very thought that one of these students had listened to her, since it was in there native language.

"I'm Mr. Joudanmaru, by the way," the young teacher held out one big hand and smiled at Asa; Asa hesitantly took it and gave it a shake; she said nothing at all.

"Well, Miss Asa. Once you join the school, I don't care if it's unfair to the other students, you have to join my class! They are driving me insane with their unordinary lack of understanding of the language!"

Asa's stomach lurched, and for a moment she looked ill, but soon she cocked her head to the side, curious, forgetting about the uncomfortable feeling she had just felt. Her eyes flickered about the class, and she tried to guess how old the students filling it were, but she couldn't. So, instead, she asked Mr. Joudanmaru how old they were.

"They're all freshmen. Mostly all fifteen, although a couple are sixteen, I believe. Why? How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, too."

By then most of the students had given up trying to understand such long English sentences and were no long paying attention to anything the two were saying.

"Well, then, you could join my class! Now would you like to say and witness this torture session or should you be continuing with your tour?"

"I'm sorry, but I should probably get on with the tour. Good luck, and I'll be sure to sign up!"

"Take care, Miss Asa!"

Asa closed the door behind her and closed her eyes, leaning back against it for support. Her breathing was heavy--it had been a long time since she had spoken so much English all at once. In fact, she wasn't sure if she had uttered a single word in the language since she moved to Japan all those years ago.

Even simple words such as 'a' and 'the' summoned memories of America, of her parents, and they pained her. Squeezing her eyes shut and then opening them, Asa took a deep breath and then continued down the halls. The sound of her heels hitting the tile made echoes down the barren corridors, making them seem even lonelier than they really were. "I don't think I can take an English class," she whispered to herself, feeling a sharp pain shoot through her chest. "Maybe there's some other language I could take." Soon Asa would find out that she had no choice but to take English.

**X**

**X**

Not much later Asa remembered that Kyo had suggested, before leaving, that she set up her courses while having her tour. She decided that that would be a good thing to do, so silently she slipped out of the classroom she had been sitting in, observing the lesson, and headed back to the office, where she found the same young secretary, multi-tasking like no one ever had before her.

Spotting Asa, the secretary smiled. "Well hello again! Did anyone give you any trouble?" The woman's smile fell as she looked at the headset she was wearing. "No I wasn't talking to you! Just hold on a minute. Yes, _that time_ I was speaking to you!" the secretary, Miss Chi was her name if the nameplate on her desk was accurate, turned back towards Asa and said, "I have to take this call. Could you please wait a minute?"

"Of course!" Asa exclaimed, and took a seat on the bench across from the desk. She squirmed as she sat there, tugging at the bottom of her button-up blouse. She still didn't feel comfortable in it. They were just too..._nice _for her. Silk blouses with buttons made of fake pearls just weren't her style. Also, the skirt was too short for her to feel anything but odd in, and the tan tights kept rolling down; she was continuously looking around to make sure no one was there and hoisting them up. The only thing she liked out of her whole outfit was the shoes--they were ballet flats, so they were comfortable, and were covered in the same maroon silk the shirt was.

"Miss Richards?" the secretary took her headset off and stared intently at Asa with her deep brown eyes; Asa blinked back for a moment, wondering who she was addressing. Remembering that Richards was _her_ last name, she stood up and took a couple steps over to the front desk.

"What is it you need?" Miss Chi asked; she looked and sounded tired, but she didn't yawn once.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could set up my schedule for when I come to school..."

"Of course! Here's a list of electives that have spots available. But before I can give you it, I need to know what grade you would be in?"

"Freshman," Asa replied.

"O--kay. Here you are. Choose your electives and then I'll make up a schedule for you. I have to make sure you can fit everything in, you know. Also, I'm curious, are you registered to come here yet?"

"Um...I think I am. Could you check for me please? I'm staying with my 'uncle'. His name is Yuki. Also, I'm staying with Kyo Wakamiya...Yuki is his real Uncle...I'm not at all related."

At the mention of Kyo Miss Chi's eyes lit up, and she smiled a bit. "Yes, of course I can check!" And then she disappeared underneath the desk in search of some sort of records; Asa continued on with choosing Electives and , when she came upon languages, she froze. The only option for her was English with Mr. Joudanmaru, and languages were required. Swallowing hard, Asa put a check next to it.

Soon afterwards, just as Asa was going to give the secretary her list, said woman popped out from under the desk. She was holding a thick packet of paper, and when she slid it across the desk, Asa immediately picked it up. When had he filled it out? Asa didn't recall him ever leaving over the course of a couple days. But that didn't matter--she was registered.

"Have you chosen all of your electives?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Here they are!"

"Good. Your lunch period will be whenever I can fit it in between all of your classes, okay? Also, you only get two electives, not including the language, so if you picked more than that, some will be cut. Though I must say I'm not in charge of that, sorry. I just get to make up the schedules--lucky me, huh?"

Asa laughed a little, pushing her bangs out of her face as she did so. Speaking of lunch...she was hungry. But she didn't want to eat alone..."Miss Chi?"

"Yes?"

"When is Kyo's lunch period? I was hoping that I could eat with him, since he's the only person I know."

"Well, it would be awfully hard to do that. And if it did happen it would be very coincidental. I mean I have no control over when your lunch is, and I can't just insert you into classes of grades older than you, or classes that are full. So I'm sorry but--"

"I didn't mean for the school year," Asa interrupted, ignoring the growl of her stomach. "I meant for today, while I'm visiting. I do get to eat lunch, don't I?"

"Of course! Just hold on a minute while I pull his schedule up on the computer..." Dropping down onto her chair, she swiveled over to the desk where her computer was and began typing so quickly Asa's eyes couldn't keep up. But soon, there was the schedule of Kyo Wakamiya, large on the screen. Miss Chi's deep brown eyes flickered back and forth as she searched for the word 'lunch' on it. Upon finding it, she touched her finger to the screen and traced it back to the 'time'.

"It's in...thirty minutes. You're free to go down to meet him, if you'd like! Just show your visitor's pass to anyone who questions, and you're all set! But before you go--a word for the wise. You're living with Kyo, right?"

"...yeah..."

"Don't let anyone find out about that."

"Why?"

"The girls will rip your eyes out. Kyo is seen as sort of a god around this school. The girls all find him terribly attractive and well...you're new here and it takes a while for them to warm up to the new students, anyway. But if word gets out that you're living with the beloved Kyo...there's not much of a chance you'll make _any _friends at this school."

Asa nodded, giving a small smile. "Will do! Thanks for the warning!"

Asa's initial thought had been that she could deal with a bunch of hideously jealous, hissy chicks. But she **wanted** friends, so she was going to do everything in her power to keep where she was living a secret. Otherwise, her life would be terribly lonely. That was something she had learned to hate with every fiber of her being; it seemed that she was always alone. No matter where she turned.

"That's probably something I did on my own," Asa whispered to herself. It seemed she had a fear of getting close to anyone; she repelled them all so that they avoided her like the plague. It was all her doing, she had come to believe, although that wasn't entirely true. It was her parents' fault. They disappeared, abandoned her. They made Asa afraid of ever being close to anyone again, although she wasn't entirely aware of this.

Before long twenty five minutes passed and Asa decided to head towards Kyo's last period class before his lunch. Miss Chi had told her where to find it, and that it would be best to go there to find him instead of searching the lunch grounds for him, which could take forever. Although, the woman had added with a snicker, you could probably find him where there was a huddle of swooning girls.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one who found him good-looking," Asa mumbled to herself, tugging at the bottom of her shirt yet again. Checking her watch, she found that there was one minute until Kyo was let out. Quickly she pulled her skirt down a bit, since it kept riding up, making Asa quite uncomfortable even though she was all alone. To her, wearing skirts was bad enough, but a mini skirt was just torture--not to mention embarrassing.

The door swung open, and Asa just barely avoided being hit. Students, all older than her, piled out. Most of them were talking animatedly to friends, or flirting with some guy they were interested in. Towards the back of this long line of people, way Kyo. Silent and deep in thought, as usual. He stood a great deal taller than quite a few of the people, especially all of the girls who continuously looked back at him.

Before any of the giggling girls could say anything to him, Asa swooped forward, latched onto Kyo's arm, and tugged him towards her, away from the crowds; he stumbled a bit, just catching himself before he fell on top of Asa on the floor. After getting over the initial shock of being dragged over to where he stood, he looked at who had done it, and blinked. "Asa? What are you doing here?" he questioned, having completely forgotten about the arrangements his uncle had made for her.

"Touring the school. Jeez, your uncle must have reminded you a hundred times to look out for me today!" Asa said loudly; immediately afterwards she let out a squeak and covered her mouth, casting a cautious glance over her shoulder, hoping no one had heard that. They might get that they were living together and then, well...it wouldn't be very pretty, as Miss Chi had said.

"Oh right. I'm so dense!"

"No...you're just being forgetful," Asa laughed; Kyo slapped a hand to his forehead.

"So is there anything you need?" He politely inquired.

"Um...yes, actually! I was wondering if I could..." Asa fidgeted with her clothes again as way of preoccupying her hands. "I was wondering if I could have lunch with you, maybe? I don't know anyone else..."

"Oh! Um...sure? If you don't mind eating with my friend Kazuki, too..."

"Of course not!" _I guess_

As the two walked uncomfortably down the hall together, Kyo's eyes kept flickering towards Asa, eyes furrowed together. Eventually, he asked, "What's with the clothes?"

"Aunt Maki thought I should dress nicer than I usually do. Which, let me tell you, isn't comfortable. That's why I don't really dress this way **ever**."

Kyo chuckled, but after that, no noise was made between the two but for their light breathing and the 'clicking; of their shoes on the tile.

**X**

**X**

Kyo ended up buying Asa's lunch, because she had forgotten her money on her nightstand. She didn't eat much though, she never really did. So as Kazuki and Kyo talked about things, most of which Asa didn't understand, she picked at her salad with a plastic fork. Since they spoke in lowered voices, all Asa had caught was "missing", "Mayura", and "how long?".

"So...Asa? You're going to be coming here?" Kazuki asked.

"Hm? Oh, um...yeah, I am. In a couple days. Today I was just supposed to tour the school, get familiar with it and all..."

Kazuki nodded. "What grade would you be in?"

"Freshman," Asa said for the third time that day; she wasn't really the talkative type, never had been, even in her younger years.

Kazuki nodded again, and an awkward silence followed; Kyo didn't make any attempt to bring up conversation; obviously he didn't see the need. After endless moments of silence, Kazuki looked back and forth between Kyo and Asa and inquired, "So how do you two know each other?"

Asa froze. Would it be okay to tell Kazuki that she was living with him? He was a boy, after all. But would he tell anyone?, was the real question at hand. Asa didn't really want to be hated before she even entered the school. But before she got to say anything, Kyo cleared his throat and said, "She knows my Aunt Maki. A couple days ago she was coming to visit her and met me."

"Yup. That's right," Asa confirmed; her throat felt suddenly dry, but she hadn't thought of getting a drink. So, instead, she just swallowed hard and put a hand to her throat--it was instinctive. After a minute she finished up her salad and just sat there, swallowing every couple of seconds, and squeezing her eyes tight. Kyo looked at her curiously for a moment before offering her some of his water.

Asa, startled, accepted, eyes wide. Taking a quick swig, she cleaned off the top and handed the bottle back to Kyo.

"Thank you," she said, a smile worn on her face. She wiped the water from her mouth with her silk sleeve and stared off into space, deep in thoughts of everything and nothing.

"...Are you hungry?" Kyo asked gently leaning forward; Asa's head shot up, for she had been staring absently at her empty salad tin, although she hadn't been aware of it; she stared at him as if seeing him for the first time for a couple moments. Finally, his words registered in her mind and she vigorously shook her head.

"No, not at all! The salad was plenty!"

Kyo smiled slightly and gave a nod, then turned back to Kazuki. Asa stared at the two friends for a moment before checking her watch. Lunch would be over soon, and she could go back to the shop. She had spent enough time touring the school, and she was very confident that she was comfortable with the set up of the school, that she could get around well enough on her first day. She closed her eyes and stifled a yawn--why hadn't she realized earlier how tired she was? It must have been from walking around the school over and over again. It was like shopping, only less time-consuming and productive.

"Hey, Kyo? I think I'm going to head back...home," Asa said the last word unsurely. "I'll see you later on today, okay? It was nice meeting you, Kazuki."

Kyo's friend politely nodded his head. "Same here," he said, though Asa suspected he didn't mean it all that sincerely. Although, that could just be her paranoia of having no friends getting to her; either way, she smiled at Kazuki again, and then waved at the two boys. "I will see you back at the shop, then, Asa," Kyo said as a good-bye, and then Asa walked off towards the office, told Miss Chi she was leaving, and headed back towards her home.

_I think maybe I could stay here for a long time_...Asa thought happily; it felt good to finally be putting down roots--for **real**.

**X**

**X**

* * *

**A/N hey! how'd you like the chapter! It took long enough, huh?! Well, I'll be working on this and Hana Kimi (maybe a few Narutos as well) for a while. Also, I';m going to start an Imadoki one so...yeah. :) if you are a fan of the story, please check it out later. also, I would highly appreciate a review. ideas, hints, blah blah blah. I accept whatever you dish out.**


	5. Chapter Five

**a/n here I am, out with chapter five. ah. I love a19. It's a great manga. Yuu Watase is just great, actually. and I'd read Fushigi Yugi, but my sister won't let me. and she hasn't finished buying Ceres, so I'm not at all caught up...oh well. anyway! thanks to all of my readers and reviewers :) hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**_Rose Petals and Thorn Bushes_**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter Five--School**

Asa had gone back home that day, the day of the tour, with an odd feeling growing in her stomach. She hadn't the slightest clue what it was, and it wouldn't go away. So, eventually, she learned to ignore it. But that was days ago, and the feeling was still there, even when it wasn't as powerful as its initial blow had been, it was there--she felt it. And the feeling was as unfamiliar to her as the feeling...the feeling of being in love.

It was only that Monday when she was finally going to school that she realized what it was--fear. Asa was going to a new school--something she'd done frequently enough--and yet she couldn't help feeling anxious. Asa scowled, angry at herself for feeling this way. It was such a petty reason!

_And I've gone through it plenty of times!_ Asa growled inside her head as she buttoned up her shirt. Quickly, she slipped the jumper over her head and tied the bow wore under the collar of her blouse.

Using a brass clip her "Aunt" Maki had given her, Asa grabbed some of her golden hair and clipped it back so that only that small portion hung in a sort of pony-tail, while the rest of her shoulder-length hair hung loose.

Someone rapped their knuckles on her door; Asa's head perked up. "Come in!" she called, plopping down on her bed and pulling up her knee-socks.

The door creaked open. The sounds for this were soon followed by a wolf-whistle. "My, you look nice in that uniform, Asa," the foreigner, Frey said. Asa scowled as she looked up at him, eyebrows knit together as she stared fiercely at him with glowing green eyes.

"Don't you dare start with me, Mister! I'm in too good a mood for you to do that!" Asa didn't take her eyes off of the blonde boy until she reached the vanity mirror Maki had brought in for her. Grabbing the make-up bag the woman had also insisted she have, Asa quickly applied some eye shadow and eyeliner, and then threw them back in.

Frey hadn't taken any heed to Asa's warning. "And I thought your natural beauty was astounding! You look magnificent!" he went on saying, and then turned as if to walk off.

Asa let him go, although she was positively steaming. She hated people like him--flirts. He was no doubt the kind of guy who would charm a girl into going on a date with him, and then never call again. That type irritated her.

"When I get a boyfriend, they will _not_ be like him, I swear it!" Asa muttered to herself, closing a drawer with her hip after opening it for no apparent reason.

**_If_** _you ever get a boyfriend _a voice in the back of Asa's mind snickered.

Asa scowled.

And then Frey popped his head back in the door, braid falling in his face. "You know I came in her, actually, to see if you wanted anything for breakfast. Hot cocoa, waffles, toast with jam...? Anything?" The boy looked hopeful, but Asa merely shook her head. She had never really been a big breakfast eater, although she had a weakness for tarts and Danishes. But Frey hadn't offered her any of those items, so she didn't know that they had them.

"Okay! I will see you around then, my love!" Frey called, and then disappeared again.

Asa scowled as she walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Soon she was out in the shop, which was filled with its usual morning crowd. Kyo was coming out from behind the counter with a plate. There was something on it that looked very much like a danish. Asa stared at it a moment longer and nodded her head, confirming that it was, indeed, a danish; a smile spread over her face.

Kyo spotted her and cocked an eyebrow. "Do you want one?" he inquired; Asa meekly nodded her head, which made Kyo chuckle to himself. "What kind do you want? I'll get it for you," Kyo offered, eyes not leaving the girl's face as he bent down behind the counter. His gave turned expectant after he waited for her to answer for several minutes. Finally, though, she replied with a, "Cheese danish, please!"

"Coming right up!"

And not a moment later Asa was following Kyo to a table in the corner of the room with two plates, both with just a simple danish on it. Neither said much as they ate. Asa couldn't really--she felt too in heaven to muster up any words. How long had it been since she had had a cheese danish? She wasn't sure exactly, but she knew that it had been far too long. Eventually though, when Kyo pushed back in his chair, went to get milk, and then came back, Asa came up with a question.

"Are there any clubs at school?"

Kyo nodded. "I'm in the archery club, but there's also track, art, computer, things like that. Why?"

"Just curious. The other schools I went to I couldn't join any clubs, but hopefully I'll be able to now. I just have to make sure that I can still go once I get a job..." Asa sighed. She hadn't even so much as glanced at a paper since she had moved in. She didn't know when she'd eventually get up the patience to browse for some sort of job she'd be interested--it could take a lot of inspiration for her.

"I'm sure you'll be able to manage it," was all Kyo said. And then there was silence once more.

**X**

**X**

Miss Chi's warning rang inside Asa's head as she awkwardly walked behind Kyo into the Myodo High courtyard. She could already feel the daggers from jealous girls, and she could already hear the whispers about her. "Who is she?" they would ask, along with "Why's she walking in with _my_ Kyo?!" Asa squeezed her eyes shut, and her hands hovered just above her ears as she went to cover them.

Kyo's large hands wrapped around Asa's raised wrist and he gave her a bit of a tug, practically dragging her after him. Eventually Asa kept up with the Wakamiya's pace all on her own. But just after she accomplished that, Kyo stopped walking, so Asa did the same. Kazuki stood there, hands in his pockets. He smiled slightly at Asa, giving her a slight nod; towards Kyo, on the other hand, he grinned, took his had from his pocket, and waved.

"Hey Kyo!"

"Good morning, Kazuki," Kyo replied in his usual, polite manner.

And for barely a minute, the two best friends discussed some things. But that was long enough for Asa. She felt awkward, not to mention like a pest, just standing there beside Kyo, doing and saying nothing. Just breathing and fidgeting, if only slightly. But then, Kazuki turned towards Asa, quickly looked her up and down and said, "So now you're coming to Myodo, right? You didn't just decide to dress up and walk Kyo to school?" he joked.

Asa's mother twitched into a smile as she shook her head, bangs tickling her forehead. "No, I wouldn't do that," she replied. "That would just be...weird," Asa laughed,

Kazuki, laughing too, nodded. "Not only that, but it would be dangerous. For _you_ I mean."

Asa stuck her chin in the air in a self-righteous way. "I don't mid danger," she said, locking her jaw tight.

Although she was completely serious, Kazuki laughed again. "I think you'd be at least a _little_ afraid of _this_ kind of danger. I'm telling you, those girls can be **vicious**. Kinda like rabid dogs, eh Wakamiya?"

Kyo absently nodded his head. _He probably doesn't even know what we're talking about, _Asa thought with an amused smirk. Obviously, Kazuki thought the same thing, because he then asked.

"Hey Kyo? What days do you have archery practice again? I can never remember..."

And Kyo shook his head, which gave Kazuki a pretty good laugh, and made Asa _giggle_--an action she didn't normally perform. It always seemed too girly for her. Little did she know that in the future, she'd be doing it far more.

"Well, I should be going. See you around, Kyo. Bye Asa!" And Kazuki jogged off, to heaven knows where.

"Kyo! Hey! Snap out of it!" Asa hissed, nudging the boy in the ribs; Kyo gave a start and then looked down at the new student blankly. He blinked twice and then gave her a small smile.

"You should probably go get your schedule," he said. "Unless you want to be really late to your first class."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. See you around then!"

Asa gave him a quick wave and then ran off towards the entrance of the building. When she pushed through the front door, Miss Chi automatically spun around, and a grin was plastered on her face. When she spotted who it was, however, the smile became genuine.

"Asa! So you're finally joining Myodo High!" Miss Chi exclaimed, putting the papers she was holding down on the desk and leaning forward to get a better look of Asa. "I must say you look very nice in the uniform. Tell me, are you more comfortable in it than you were in the clothes you wore for your tour?"

Asa grinned sheepishly, pink spreading over her face. "You noticed that, huh?"

"Of course I did! You were constantly fidgeting and readjusting your clothes! And you weren't very good at hiding it, either..." Miss Chi paused in thought, and then turned back to Asa. "So? Is it more comfortable?"

"Um...yeah, I guess. I just don't like how _short _it is."

Miss Chi nodded understandingly. "Sorry I can't help you there. So anyway! What did you need? Or were you just coming to say hello to me?" she joked, grinning a bit.

Laughing, Asa shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I actually came to pick up my schedule?"

Miss Chi bit her lower lip and shook her head--never a good sign, really. "No one told you? I don't keep the schedules up here. They get sent to the person's guidance counselor. Yours would be...hold on a moment." The secretary shoved her hair out of her deep brown eyes as she began rummaging through files. "Mr. Matomo. His room is with all the other guidance counselors'...do you know where that is?"

Asa simply shook her head.

"It's on this floor, which should help. There are no classrooms down on this floor. Go to the back and then you'll see them. Just remember: Mr. Matomo. There should be a name plate."

Bending low, Asa said, "Thank you," and then ran off.

"Good luck today!" Miss Chi called after her.

Asa's pace soon slowed so that she could look at nameplates on the doors as she went. And of course, her mind began to wander. What if someone sent her to a guidance counselor for _actual _counseling? That wouldn't bode too well with her. She might scream at the person who was counseling, and then the person who sent her. Or even worse, she might have a mental breakdown...

Asa almost passed right by Mr. Matomo's office. In fact, she would have kept right on walking if the door hadn't been open. Of course, Asa peeked inside, since she was a curious person. No one was inside, but she stepped into the room anyway.

It was a large and inviting room with cushioned seats that anyone could easily sink right in to. Knick-knacks were all over the shelves, along with thick books. In the corner was a desk covered with papers, and a lamp was turned on. Asa didn't notice the door right by the desk which had light coming out from under the crack, otherwise she might have investigated that. Instead she began meandering about the office, inspecting all of the paintings hung on the beige walls, and the things set on shelves.

"May I help you?"

Asa jumped, almost dropping the glass figurine she held in her hands. Shaking, she placed it back on the shelf after mostly recovering and then turned to see who spoke. A middle-aged man with a bushy mustache and a somewhat portly build stood a few feet away, staring at Asa through narrow eyes.

"Well? What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, you're Mr. Matomo?"

The man gave a short nod in her direction. "But that doesn't explain what you're doing in my room."

"I was told to come get my schedule..." Asa replied unsurely.

"Ah, you must be Asa Richards. Hold on one moment, please." He walked over to the desk and began moving around papers. After only a minute he held one in one fat hand and headed back over to the golden-haired girl. "Here you go."

Asa bowed to him, giving him a quick thanks, and then turned to leave.

"Wait," he stopped her. "Do you usually walk into empty rooms without permission?"

Without even hesitating, Asa nodded her head. "Yes, I do." And then, smiling slightly to herself, she walked off.

**X**

**X**

I felt awkward as I stepped into my first class. All eyes turned towards me, which didn't help the matter. Especially the hawk-like eyes of my teacher.

"Who are you?" she barked, placing a pointer down on her desk and staring at me full on.

Sticking my chin into the air, I ignored her gaze and feigned calmness, something I was actually quite good at, although I didn't often have to do it. "I'm Asa Richards, a new student here. This is my first class."

The woman nodded. "Take any empty seat you'd like. I'm not picky. I assume you already have your books?"

"No I don't."

The hawk-eyed woman heaved a giant sigh. "Ask someone to get them for you while you get settled in your seat. _Well_?! Hurry up!"

Asa took the first empty seat she could find and asked the person across the aisle if they could get the books she needed for her. The girl nodded and soon came back holding two text books; Asa furrowed an eyebrow at that. Why would she need two for a math class...? Shrugging it off, she went to open one book to the page she saw everyone else on, but just as she did so, the hawk-eyed teacher stopped talking and a bell rang.

"You're all dismissed!" she barked. "And there's no homework tonight!"

Everyone piled out of the room as Asa mumbled to herself. How had she been so late for class? That was ridiculous! She went to the office when Kyo said to, went to the guidance counselor's when Miss Chi had said to, and then come straight to her class!

Stuffing the last book into her backpack and then zippering it shut, she turned around and gave a jump. There was a boy standing there, staring curiously at her. He had dusty brown hair that fell in his gray-brown eyes.

"Asa?" he whispered, cocking his head to one side.

Asa stared curiously at the boy for a moment, wondering who on earth he was, why he looked familiar, and, of course, why he was staring at her. She felt the hawk-eyed woman's gaze on the two of them. It was a sharp, unfriendly gaze.

"I don't know who you are," she grumbled, and, slinging the backpack over one shoulder, walked out of the classroom. She had gotten quite a distance when she suddenly gasped, coming to an abrupt halt and clogging up traffic.

"Kashou?" she breathed, green eyes widening. She spun on her heels and ran back towards the class. "Kashou?!" she called; no answer. Frowning, she pushed back through the crowds, calling his name again and again, until finally the dusty haired boy appeared, and there was three minutes left to get to second period classes.

"Kashou?" she incredulously whispered; the boy broke into a grin.

"You remember me! I was hurt when you said you didn't, I must say!"

"I don't know how I forgot you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him--an action she rarely did. But this boy was an old friend, and she never felt awkward around old friends--no matter _how_ long it had been.

"Where've you been, Asa?" the boy ordained Kashou quietly asked, giving her a pat on the back.

"_All_ over Japan! But I'm finally back in Tokyo! After six long years!"

"It's about time, I must say! C'mon, what do you have next period?"

**X**

**X**

Luckily, the two had the same lunch period. Kashou abandoned his friends so that he could eat with Asa and begin to catch up. Away from the crowd they sat, talking animatedly with each other as they shoveled down food.

"So where do you live now?" Asa inquired of Kashou.

"Oh, three years ago, we moved out of the old house--you know the one where I lived when we met--and to a place more out of town. A nice neighborhood filled with grandparents and toddlers and little kids. It would have been perfect if I had lived there back when we were that age, but now it's just boring, you know?"

Asa nodded and took a long sip of her water.

"If you had lived there, we wouldn't know each other though, so it's a good thing you didn't," she absently stated, and put her water down.

Shrugging, the dusty-haired boy took a sip of his own drink. "I guess...so what about you? Where are you currently residing?"

"Oh! Actually, I'm living with my Aunt Maki, her husband and...um...Kyo and this foreigner named Frey. She turned her house into a store now."

"Aw! Now we won't be able to play extreme catch there!" Kashou joked.

Asa laughed. "Think of how many things we'd break _now_. I bet we both throw things harder and farther now, and there is so much more to damage now!"

"Wow. I don't even want to **think** about that! Remember the tons of things we knocked off shelves when it was just a house?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Good."

And then there was silence. Asa quickly finished up her food and then just sat there, watching as Kashou ate. She didn't notice how his eyes were continuously darting up to look at her, for she was too busy with thinking of nothing and everything all at once.

"Hey Asa?"

Asa's head jerked up; she blinked a few times before her eyes focused on Kashou, who was standing up, holding an empty tray and staring at her intently.

"Lunch is just about over. Let's go get ready for our next class, hm?"

Asa smiled brightly and nodded her head, jumping up and walking beside him to dump their trays and then go to their lockers which were fairly near each other. As they were walking, there was almost complete silence. Until, however, Kashou broke it with a question.

"Hey...before did you say you live with a guy named Kyo?"

Asa blinked before nodding. "Yeah. I did. Why?"

"Would this guy happen to be Kyo Wakamiya?"

Again, Asa nodded and asked, "Why?"

Chuckling, Kashou shook his head. "Don't let that get around. I don't want you dead as soon as I found you again."

**X**

**X**

* * *

**a/n okay! so that's it for chapter five! It took me a while to get it how I wanted it to be but...yeah. yay! a new character! he will be important, but not as important as other characters. like Asa and those that are actually in the book! I'm not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter yet, so I um...don't really know when it will be out but...yeah! it shouldn't be too long!**

**please leave a review!**

**and to purple-howl...**

**_numerous thanks and many, MANY gold stars and cookies! (yeah I'm weird_****_) you are one of the best reviewers ever! I'm glad you enjoy the story. hee hee. anyway, she'll meet Alice in the next chapter, so you won't have to wait much longer. again, thanks for the review :) not much else to say except I'm glad you can relate to Asa, kinda. _**


End file.
